Kill Will
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Dead men tell no tales...or do they? Barbossa and Jack's lives, as well as the fate of all pirates, are in Will's hands. Too bad they're the hands of a blacksmith... Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first collaborative fic between Danny Phantom SG-1 and Lady Charity! Strange thing is that Danny Phantom SG-1 likes war, gore, and Will, while Lady Charity likes moral dilemmas, love stories, and Jack! To make it short, this will definitely be a different sort of fic. Chapter One written by Lady Charity.**

"Nice boat," smirked a balding sailor casting a fishing pole as Jack tied his tiny vessel to the dock.

"Nice hair," said Jack before inspecting his handiwork. "Oh confound it," he muttered as he pulled the whole knot loose and watched his boat bob freely in the water. It wasn't like anyone was going to commandeer this particular transport. All in all, he was disappointed with this boat of his, the one he had so fondly dubbed The White Pearl in tar-black letters on its side. He had hoped to arrive on the island where immortality lay, but with a boat that had a sail the length of Giselle's bar dress, it proved too difficult. At any rate, the natives surely would have died laughing at Captain Jack Sparrow and his miniature ship.

Jack flexed his fingers and looked around impressively. What Jack Sparrow couldn't get, he 'borrowed.' What he needed was another ship, one that would proudly bear its captain with great esteem and majesty. "Surprise me!" he murmured, turning around and gazing out at the dock for any potential candidates.

What greeted his eyes were not handsome, trusty ships with masts and sails billowing in the wind, but cruise ships at every turn, all gleaming with names like "The Merry Maiden" or "The Princess of the Sea." Jack's eyebrows shot down in confusion as he scurried from one vessel to another, knocking his fist on it and hearing not wood, but shiny metal. He even found himself near a shrimp-boat.

"Shrimp boat?" he muttered to himself, running his tongue across his gold teeth. "Who needs a shrimp boat when you could use a fishing boat?" He turned to his right, only to see one. "Oh."

In the midst of so many unusable vessels, Jack began to feel quite small. What was a pirate without a proper ship? "What has civilization done to this bloody world?" he wondered aloud, scaring a few children nearby who ran to hide behind their mothers' aprons. "Oh well, I can always find another—"

_There was a time that a pirate was free to make his own way in the world. But our time is comin' to an end. _

Jack froze as the whispered words rose unbidden into his head like venom seeping through his skull. He spun around, half expecting to find a barmy, old man grinning at him through crooked teeth, but only a seagull eyed him beadily.

"Was that you, mate?" he asked nervously. The bird squawked once and fluttered away. "Didn't think so."

Hearing things again. Well, it wasn't any worse than seeing multiple Jacks around the place. He hadn't worried too much about the hallucinations; rum cured that. No doubt it would cure voices too.

_Our time is comin' to an end. _

The sentence floated into his mind again. Society had brought the worst out of a pirate, like decency and rigorous morals. The way things were going, there might not be pirates. "Except me," said Jack comfortingly to himself. And that was all that matters.

But what if there were no pirates? What would the use of immortality be without beautiful riches and treasure taken by a crew under his command? And without a crew…

"I wouldn't be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he murmured, suddenly realizing the absolute seriousness of his plight. His heart skipped a few beats.

…_to an end…_

Wait. He wasn't hearing voices. He had heard this voice and this warning before. It was also the same voice that had ordered the crew to drop him off on a 'godforsaken spit of land' years ago.

"Oh no. Not him. Barbossa stole my ship. Twice. I don't need answers from him."

Disturbed, he groped into his pocket and managed to pull out his compass, waterlogged and dropped many a time, but still absolutely accurate. Opening it, he watched the little arrow spin around for dramatic effect, as if laughing at his worries, before pointing to the East. Which was opposite of the island where the Fountain of Youth was nestled.

He squinted his eyes at the watery horizon. It was time to pay a friendly visit to his mutiny-loving, monkey-doting 'friend.' Sighing, he turned around. He was going to need his boat back.

The boat that had, to his luck, drifted just out of his reach during the time past.

"Oh bugger."

**Thanks for reading chapter one, written by Lady Charity! Next chappie is by Danny Phantom SG-1, with the beloved Will. Please review. It makes us happy, therefore making a happier world. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Argh! It be I, DPSG1!" Yes, so…I can only hope I live up to half as good of writing as Lady Charity did last chapter. I'm feeling the pressure…metaphorically, of course. Will is probably feeling literal water pressure on his head from living underwater and such. Sorry. That just helped me get into character.**

A ghostly figure made his way across the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. He made not a sound and no one seemed to notice he was there…hence the term "ghostly". And though it was rather unnerving, he also found that this little fact of life (or, he supposed, afterlife) could prove quite useful for his ambitions.

Elsewhere on the ship, its captain, William Turner II, was walking along the edge of the _Dutchman_, peering into the waters below to make sure that he had not missed any souls to escort that day. It had been a rather calm day compared to most of them spent on these waters for the past 5 years. Maybe the world was becoming a safer place…now that pirates apparently presented less of a threat as the world modernized.

And while strolling, he ran into his father, William Turner Sr., who was also simply staring off into the waters, trying to assist his son in any way he could.

"It actually looks rather beautiful, doesn't it?" Will asked his father for the sake of starting a conversation with another human being.

Bill "Bootstrap" Turner grunted in response. "If you want to call a world full of people trying to find their way into the next realm after death 'beautiful'."

Will sighed lightly. Lately, his father had seemed so distant and out of place and it was starting to worry Will. He leaned on the rail of his ship and continued to look into the placid waters beneath him. The next thing that came out of his mouth was merely on impulse and he almost immediately regretted even bringing up the subject.

"What will I do when you decide to move on?"

Bill's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at his son. It wasn't an angry gaze, though. It was almost as if Bootstrap was wondering why his son had waited until that moment to bring up the subject of his death. And indeed, Will, too, wondered why he had waited until now. They would have to talk about it sometime. It was an inevitable topic of conversation.

"I imagine my soul will be carried into No Man's Land," Bill answered softly.

Will nodded. He knew this. He just wanted to make sure his father was secure with the fact that he would not be going to the highest reaches of heaven. After all, he had been a pirate in life. A good man, yes; but a pirate all the same. And as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, the Leader of Souls, Will knew that it was the destiny of almost all pirates to make their way into No Man's Land after passing. Not quite as nice as heaven, but also not so bad as the only other option.

"I guess I'll just have to merge them together then, eh? The Living World and No Man's Land. That way, we could always be together, you and me," Will said as a loving son, but also as a joke.

Bootstrap smiled for a split second, but immediately became serious again. "Don't ever do that, William. You know the trouble it could cause; the merging of those two worlds. You would let in every pirate's soul what's ever passed. And heaven knows what would happen if that should occur…"

Will smiled. "Heaven knows? I know."

Then, both William Turners stood in contented silence, knowing that the inevitable conversation had at last been carried out and they could get on with their days as crewmember and captain, respectively, of the accursed, yet beloved ship.

Seeing that the conversation upon which he had been eavesdropping was discontinued, the ghostly figure decided to make himself known, just in case the captain would be willing to dispel any other useful information to him.

"Is that so, Turner? You know about No Man's Land? Well, I'll wager that a few lowly, living pirates do not know about it and would appreciate it ever so much if that splendid bit of information would fall into their grimy little hands. Is there anything else you'd like to share before I run off to tell them of this secret little place?"

Hearing the hauntingly familiar, yet impossible voice, Captain Will Turner turned around and came face-to-face with the man he had been expecting.

Admiral James Norrington.

Only he was a tad more transparent than last he remembered.

"Norrington?"

"That's_ Admiral_ Norrington to you, Turner. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to tell the pirates of that lovely little place you call 'No Man's Land'. See, I've overheard some talk of possibly needing that bit of information to solve some mystery of the declination of the pirate species and, seeing as I have nothing better to do, I think I shall go tell them of it. And while I'm at it, I shall pay a visit to Elizabeth Swann. She is, after all, a technical pirate. Pirate KING, no less." Norrington said with a smirk.

Will's face grew hot as he automatically corrected the Admiral. "It's Elizabeth _Turner_ now."

Norrington's face fell and his nose twitched in disgust and disappointment. It should have been Elizabeth _Norrington_.

"Admiral, please, don't do this. You've no idea what kind of trouble you'd be stirring up," Will begged.

Norrington merely cocked his head to one side, "Oh, I think I have a pretty fair idea."

And with that, he flew off into the distance, beyond the reaches of the Land of the Dead into the Living World, leaving Will Turner and the _Dutchman_ sitting dumbly in his wake.

**Well…I tried. Let us know if this is working or not…we'll probably finish writing it anyway, even if you people hate it because we're having too much fun, but we REALLY want to know if we're good at writing or not. So…Lady Charity shall write chapter 3. Lookout for it, me hearties, yo ho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it is Lady Charity again! This collaborative fic is reminding me more and more a ping-pong match. Well, the story goes on!**

Jack slapped the water out of his ear and strode up to the captain's cabin door. It was annoying to dive in for The White Pearl, and even more annoying to have sailed in there like a moonstruck lunatic after its brother: The Black Pearl. Good thing the crew was asleep, and the ship still for once. Barbossa must have grown confident with his skill with the sword and opted to rest and wait if there were anyone daring to even set a toe on his—no, Jack's—ship. Otherwise, The Black Pearl could outrun his little vessel to world's end and back again without it moving so much as a mile.

Yet after all this injustice, Jack had to ask for Barbossa's help. It was almost too much to ask. Biting his pride where it hurt, he raised a fist and knocked hard, letting his rings 'accidentally' scratch the wood. Serves Barbossa right for thieving it. Then he remembered it was still technically his. He knocked much softer.

"Jack?" gasped Barbossa, turning a bit paler under the grime caked on his skin.

Jack took one look at his former comrade and present betrayer, standing proudly on _his_ ship looking as if he just rose from _his_ bed and had slipped on _his_ favorite bed slippers and without further ado, slammed the door back into Barbossa's face.

Wait. He needed help. It was hard to get help from a pirate you slammed the door into.

Sighing wretchedly, he pulled open the door, all ready to apologize when he saw that Barbossa now had a tomato red nose….and two silver long swords in his hands.

Uh oh.

Jack reached behind him and grasped thin air.

Double uh oh.

He smiled apologetically. "One moment please," he said quickly before scrimmaging through the layers of dirty clothing. "Gun? Hook? Something? C'mon, give me gold here!" he muttered. He came out with a wad of filthy tissues.

Bugger.

Barbossa bared his yellow teeth and with a raucous laugh, ran forward with both swords in his hands.

"No fair!" Jack managed to spit out before running (something he had become better and better at after every mutiny or attempted murder that came across his path). He kept looking for anything remotely pointy, but apparently Barbossa had thought to keep weapons completely clear.

"Give it up, Jack. You're going to be skewered!" he mocked, his feather hat flying in the air as he jumped down a few steps.

"Keys. Handkerchief." He dug his hand into his boots. "…toe grime…"

He flicked what he had of it to Barbossa, who lifted both swords with lust.

"Dear farewells, Captain Jack Sp—"

"Rum bottle!" he said delightedly, and smacked it right across Barbossa's head who crumpled. "Learned that from William's blacksmith master," he told the still form.

BARBOSSABARBOSSA

Barbossa woke up in a sweat on his bed, blinking bewildered around his surroundings. He tilted his head to the left before hissing, "Jack Sparrow, you tricking ingrate, your compass led you right to my ship. What do you need me for anyway? Untie me and finish this duel, or—""

"Yes, I have my pretty ship, but that wasn't what I was seeking. I need you."

Barbossa managed to sit halfway up and appraised the situation. "Wait," he said dumbly. "Your compass led you to me?" Jack nodded. Suddenly, it felt terribly hot and cramped in the room. _Blast my dashing looks,_ he thought wildly. He watched Jack's intense gaze with more than a touch of fear before saying weakly, "I'm flattered, Jack, really, I am, but—"

"You need to get yourself a girl, mate. But I suppose that's why the monkey's here?" Jack said irately, trying to shake the suspicious image of him leaning tenderly over Barbossa's bedside out of his head.

"Then what are you doing on my ship?" he nearly shouted, humiliated.

"You told me long ago," said Jack slowly, "about a time when pirates were endangered. When we were one step away from total extinction."

"Yes I did. And I also fondly remembered how you shoved an apple in my mouth so I couldn't talk," he said sarcastically.

"Yes…well, I have this feeling."

"Jack Sparrow has feelings?"

"This might actually be a serious plight, my friend," said Jack carefully. "Don't you feel it too?"

"More and more does this sound like a romantic sonnet." Barbossa thought about it and finally relented, "Yes. Our time—"

"—is comin' to an end. I know that already," he interrupted. "But you also mentioned that it had happened before."

"Oh yes. You see, a pirate from long, long ago knew the way to ward off civilization. It was a bit like turning back the clock on time itself. In that way, pirates were able to thrive once more," said Barbossa, reaching for an apple. Green, his favorite.

"Then who is this happy, little pirate?"

"Don't know. However, it's rumored that he has a tattoo on his lower back in the form of a map, with a scar that marks the destination."

"And where does such an interesting map lead to?"

"That is yet to be discovered."

"I hope you at least know where he is."

"Dead."

Jack paused. "Dead? In Davy Jones—I apologize—Will Turner's Locker?"

"No, he wasn't punished…and he didn't die in the sea. But being a pirate nonetheless, he died and entered the haven known as No Man's Land."

"Well, why didn't he tell someone else how to save pirate-dom before he died?"

"When you are fortunate enough to enter this land yourself, you can have the honor of asking him," he grumbled.

"Ah, but there's someone who might know." Jack plucked the apple from Barbossa's hand and took a bite himself, spitting out the flies. "Young Master Turner. He is the captain of his very own dead-people fleet. He's got to know a bit about death itself, considering he helps people get there."

"We couldn't find Turner unless we're dead. And don't get any ideas," he said sharply when he saw Jack looking pointedly at his vital organs.

"Fine mate. But there's someone else who must know where he is. And who is the King of our trade, in which we need her opinion on anything. This does affect her too."

Barbossa's eyes lighted up with comprehension. "Elizabeth! We must go to her!" Taking one look at Jack's face, he couldn't help but say, "Considering your inconsideration of pirates other than yourself, I think you planned Elizabeth into this even before you knocked on my door."

"Touché," smiled Jack.

**Ah, yes he did. Jack can never get enough of the Pirate King (hmm, that sounds wrong already). Anyhow, next chappie goes on with DPSG1! Remember, a review a day keeps the authors awake (in order to write another chapter of course).**


	4. Chapter 4

**((Sigh)) Unfortunately, this story's next chapter must contain pretty much every character EXCEPT for the one I love: Will Turner. Well, I shall try to get into these other people's heads, but it shan't be the same. This is DPSG1, btw. Lady Charity is quite good at getting into people's heads…sort of like a worm or something…but my worm can only crawl into Will's beautiful ear. Alright, enough. Onto the chapter!**

Jack stood at the helm of his beloved ship with a smirk on his face. At last, he had everything he wanted: his ship, his compass, and a heading pointed to a beautiful woman and Pirate King.

Only his ship was being captained by his traitorous former first mate, and the woman to which his compass was pointing was sort of married to his "best friend". He sighed. That's the life of a pirate. You can't win 'em all.

If only he had some treasure…that would make him happy.

"LAND HO!" shouted the man sitting in the crow's nest.

Both Jack and Barbossa pulled out their spyglasses and peered into the distance.

Jack checked his compass. Yep, right on target.

"Alright, boys, this is our stop! Weigh anchor and let's go see what Little Mrs. Pirate King Turner has been up to all these years!" Jack ordered his crew.

No one moved.

Grumbling in irritation, Jack turned to Barbossa. "If you please…give the order…mate."

Barbossa grinned fiendishly, knowing he had complete control over his crewmembers.

"Aye, get to work, the lot o' you! This meeting is very important and I'm not here to stand your dilly-dallying!" Barbossa commanded _his _crew.

Then, he turned to Jack. "Are ye ready? It's time we had a meetin' with Mrs. Turner."

Jack huffed. "Really, mate, why must you make everything sound so melodramatic? It was my bloody idea in the first place, OF COURSE I'M READY!"

Grudgingly, they both hopped into one of the smaller boats and rowed to shore.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Billy was playing pirate (again) on the beach in front of his home. All of the stories of Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa and Captains Will and Elizabeth Turner (his very own parents, thank you very much!) had inspired him to want to be a pirate someday. True, he had only ever met one pirate, his mother, but she was the Pirate King, so she counted for more than all of the others. Although she would argue with him that his father was equally as important, which was why he was never home. But he would be someday. And Billy was practicing his swordsmanship so that, when that day did come, he could practice more intensely with his father.

So Billy was having a heated fight with an invisible foe when all of a sudden, the foe was no longer invisible.

A long, sharp sword stuck itself right below his nose and Billy hesitated before laying eyes on its holder.

"Nice form, mate. Just like your father. But I do believe that I would still win in a duel with you. So why don't you just go inside and find your mum, and we won't be needing to have a fight. Savvy?"

Billy gawked at the speaker for a moment, then held out his sword so that it crossed with Jack's. "You're a pirate!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm a bloody pirate; now go get your mother!"

Billy did not move from his place in the sand. "What's your name, pirate!" he spat. In reality, however, Billy had never felt so excited in his life.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, thank you very much. And this is…Barbossa. Me first mate," Jack said with a sneer, "forgetting" to mention Barbossa's title of "captain".

Barbossa merely rolled his eyes in irritation. HOW did he ever get involved with such a headstrong, immature man?

Billy's eyes grew even wider than they were before (a feat Jack had not known possible). "YOU'RE Captain Jack Sparrow? And YOU'RE Captain Barbossa?"

Jack frowned. "No, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow and he's Barbossa. Just Barbossa. He's not the captain. It's my ship."

Billy squinted into the distance. "The _Black Pearl_? Is that the _Black Pearl_?"

"WOULD YOU STOP ASKING THESE BLOODY QUESTIONS?!? Aw, how I despise children. Where—is—your—mother?"

"Jack?" a voice called from behind them. They turned around to see just the woman they were looking for.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said delightedly. "There you are!"

"Jack, what on earth are you doing here?" She saw that he had drawn his sword and that it was crossed with her son's. "Jack…were you planning on having a sword fight with my four-year-old son?"

Jack looked down and realized the seemingly incriminating scene before him.

"It's…not what it looks like," he said smoothly, shifting his eyes craftily in both directions as he re-sheathed his sword.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa started, "We be here lookin' to ask for a small favor."

Elizabeth cocked her head suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"

"We need to talk to ya about…piratey things."

"Could you be any less specific?" she asked dryly.

As they continued this conversation, Billy saw something out of the corner of his eye and backed into his mother before hiding behind her skirt.

"Captain Barbossa, I—Billy, what's wrong?" she asked her son worriedly.

Billy pointed into the sky and all four of the figures on the beach looked up.

Then all four of the figures on the beach had too compose themselves so as not to pass out from shock.

"J-James?" Elizabeth asked tentatively as the ghostly man landed on the beach.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington smiled gently. He had missed her terribly.

Billy, as confused as possible, turned to his mother and said, "Mommy, do lots of people have a crush on you? All these grown-ups are popping out of nowhere asking to see you," he asked suspiciously. "Where's Daddy? He'd give 'em what for!" Billy showed off some more of his fencing moves.

"I-I don't know, Billy. James, what are YOU doing here?"

Norrington walked over to the ensemble and smiled confidently. "I must admit, I didn't picture it being this easy to have a conversation with pirates. I come with invaluable information."

"You also come with a horrible smell. Worse than you smelt in real life, in fact," Jack said, plugging his nose.

Norrington frowned at him. Jack Sparrow had never been a respectable man. At least he could take solace in the fact that Elizabeth chose Will Turner, a decent adversary, as opposed to this indecent man.

"Have you ever heard of a place called No Man's Land?" Norrington asked inticingly.

"Yes," Barbossa answered.

"We have?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"You have?" Norrington asked, dismayed.

"Yes."

"Oh, well…did you know that Captain William Turner has access to said Land?" Norrington asked hopefully.

Barbossa squeezed his eyes shut and plugged his ears, knowing what would come of this.

"HA! I knew! I knew it! I told ya William would know how to get to this old, dead scallywag!" Jack bragged loudly.

Norrington opened his mouth to continue with his tale, but Jack cut him off.

"And you! Thank you, mate. You've proven my theory—did ya hear that, Barbossa?—MY theory—correct. I take back what I said about the smell," Jack told Norrington. Then he took another breath of air. "Well…I take back MOST of what I said. You smell…about the same as you did in life," he lied.

"Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, will one of you gentlemen kindly tell me what is going on?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Of course, love. But first of all, know that only one of these men here is a gentlemen…er, gentle-ghost. Barbossa and I are pirates and, therefore, don't count as such.

"You know," Jack continued, "the old saying 'dead men tell no tales'? Well, there is a tale that there is a man who knows a tale—_the _tale, in fact, that said saying concerns—which will save the race of pirates. Unfortunately, the tale that tells of the man who knows the tale entails that the man who knows the tale is, in fact, a dead man. And dead men tell no tales, savvy?"

All of the others stared.

"No…" Billy finally answered for everyone.

Before Jack could reopen his mouth and cause more confusion, Barbossa started for him, "Will has access to No Man's Land, Mrs. Turner. There is a man in No Man's Land who has the secret of how to preserve the act of piracy and pirates themselves, as we are becoming an endangered species. Because Will has access to the Land and you are the Pirate King (and coincidentally his wife), you have the power to summon William so that we can talk to this man. Understand?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I think so. You all want me to summon Will?"

Jack and Barbossa nodded.

"And why should I do that? Perhaps I think it best bloody pirates were wiped off the face of the earth."

Jack smiled casually. "Ya don't, Lizzie."

"How would you know?"

Jack walked up so that he was uncomfortably close to her, "You _are_ a pirate."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "What if you're doing this just for your own needs?"

"Well, if ya don't want to see Will again, I suppose I understand. We'll be on our way," Jack turned to leave and Barbossa followed suit.

"WAIT!"

Jack stopped without turning around and smiled. "Yes…?"

She hesitated to answer. She wasn't too keen on getting involved with more pirate paraphernalia while she had a son to take care of…but she had been craving an opportunity to see Will. She couldn't interrupt him while he was performing his duties for the past 5 years, and she didn't want to worsen the pain by seeing him on his ship, knowing she couldn't have him for another 5. But this would be the perfect opportunity to see him again. She wouldn't be interrupting his duties, she would be helping him with them…giving him more duties. She frowned. But on the plus side, her son would meet his father and vice versa. That was the chain that made the link.

"I'll do it."

Jack kept smiling smugly as he turned around.

"Where's dear old William's heart?"

"Just a minute," Elizabeth rushed back to her home and rummaged through her things. She knew exactly where it was…underneath her bed somewhere. She listened to it each night to help lull her to sleep with the promise of her future with him, but she didn't know _exactly_ where under her bed it was.

At last, she found it. Pulling the heavy chest out from the depths, she rushed back out to meet the group. She arrived to find Billy giggling happily as he fed Jack the Monkey a piece of bread he had put in his pocket earlier that morning.

"I like him, Momma. Can we keep him?" Billy asked, laughing more heartily as Jack climbed up on him to search for more food.

"No. He's Captain Barbossa's monkey," she said, looking up at the group of men gathered on her island. "Though you may be friends with him…I have a feeling we are going to be spending some time with his owner."

Jack walked up to Elizabeth and took the chest from her.

"The key?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Will has the key. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ is always supposed to have the key."

Jack frowned. That might complicate things. He had been planning on poking the heart repeatedly, alerting Will to potential danger.

But, being resourceful, he got an equally as good idea.

He began shaking the chest around wildly, making sure the heart hit the sides of the chest as hard as possible without being completely splattered against the side of its walls.

"Jack! Be careful! That's Will's heart. And what makes you think this is going to alert Will to us? We fought over Davy Jones's heart for a long time and the chest got pushed around. He didn't feel it."

Jack just kept smiling. "How do you know, love? How do you know that's not the entire reason he knew just how many men to send ashore to recover his heart? He'll know, Elizabeth. He'll know," Jack said confidently as he continued to shake the chest rapidly.

"Anyone else want a turn?"

The others continued to stare at the wily pirate and shook their heads in disbelief. All except Billy.

"I like him," Billy said, referring to Captain Sparrow. "Can we keep him?"

**WOW! That was a long chapter. No disappointments, I hope? If there are, tell me! Disappointments, mischaracterizations, funny jokes, good characterization, comments on the plot, loopholes, or just plain REVIEWS would be much appreciated. We are starting to feel inadequate thanks to the severe lack of them. So please let us know what you think, whoever you are and whatever it is you're thinking. Next chapter is for Lady Charity and ((sobs)) she gets to write for Will. No fair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my. Writing a chapter not only for Will, but following such a stunner like DPSG1 may prove nigh impossible. I will do my best, and at the very least, fail gallantly in my attempt.**

"Blast it!" Will clutched where his heart used to have been, looking greener than he used to.

Bootstrap Bill turned in alarm. "What's going on?" he asked, stumping to his son and peering overboard, just to see if Will meant it quite literally.

"I don't know." He tasted bile and jabbed the side of his chest gingerly. "It's just…it feels like something's pulling on my heartstrings. Really hard."

"I see." Bootstrap Bill paused for a while and asked hesitantly, "Where exactly is your heart, son?"

"With Elizabeth," he said rather sheepishly.

Bill's eyes widened, and he spat indignantly, "With a woman? Davy Jones buried his on a deserted island and look how well that went! You could have buried it in a cave! You could have stuck it in Norrington's coffin and buried that! You might as well have eaten it rather than give it to her!"

"She's my wife," he said defensively, before gripping his chest again. The pain was building up again. It felt just like the first time he tasted rum. "It belongs to her."

"Women are fickle. For all we know, she could be using it as a pincushion or sticking it in some filthy corner. What would Elizabeth do with a heart, anyways?"

Will grimaced with pain and managed to hold up a fixed smile despite it. "I'm sure she has it close at hand in great protection. She would never place it…I don't know… under a mattress or something. I have faith in her. As her father-in-law, you should too. We love each other."

"So did Calypso and Davy Jones," said Bill darkly. "One was betrayed and killed, and the other turned to seafood. And how do you explain the heartache? You can barely stand up!"

Will managed to stand up a mite taller. "Father, I'm standing fine. I'm naturally a little shorter." Okay, not true. "And it's probably something I ate last night," he added feebly.

An exasperated sigh escaped Bill's lips. "Will…Will, will you please remember that _we don't eat_? That's part of what being immortal means."

Well, Will wasn't feeling immortal at the moment. Quite the opposite, actually. As he literally felt his heart jump, he slid slowly down on the deck, looking vain, as if he was doing it deliberately.

Bill squatted nearby, watching him with concern and agitation. "It can't hurt that bad. Surely it's stopped by now."

Will bit his lip, trying to look thoughtful through the pain. "It's not leaving," he said at last.

"Elizabeth isn't careless, is she?" Bill gently placed a gruff hand on where Will's heart should have been, as if afraid he'd break it from there. "If she dropped it, the pain should have been over in a minute."

"I don't know. Maybe she's sitting on it without realizing," he said through gritted teeth. Just picturing her in a matching parasol and dress made him smile behind his pain, even though the dress might be making her heavier, therefore causing him even more trouble. Blast high-ended England fashion with a corset to match. That stuff was heavy.

"Unless…" At this, Bill looked perturbed. "Unless she's trying to hurt you on purpose."

Will looked at him in disgust, as if what he had said was the cause for the pain in his heart. "What for? Look, she's not trying to get rid of me. I mean, we want to have a family someday…after these 10 years are up, of course. Who will father her son? Jack?!?" Jack could hardly father a weed.

"Well, Davy Jones experienced symptoms like yours when Beckett beckoned for him. Apparently, he had been poking his heart with the pointy end of a mathematical compass. Nearly ruptured a vessel. Perhaps Elizabeth's trying to signal you in case of danger, and I believe that, if what I say is true, we'd do well to hurry, before she accidentally murders you."

The pain was suddenly as insignificant as a fleabite. "Elizabeth?" he asked fearfully. It made sense. She wouldn't cause him harm unless there was extreme danger.

"Try to sense it. Does your heart hurt the way you think it would if Elizabeth was mishandling it?"

Will concentrated on the pain, which, of course, intensified it. Somewhere deep in his mind told him that Elizabeth wouldn't have the heart, excuse the pun, to shake _his _heart quite so vigorously. Someone who Elizabeth would trust with the heart and still shake it with such zeal could only be…

"Oh no. Jack," he groaned, feeling his heart pulse painfully. What was Jack doing with it? It felt like he was bouncing it on the shore…which he didn't put past him. He could picture him tossing it into the air and using it as a practice target for his pistol.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? The one I got a cannon attached to my bootstraps for?"

"That's the one," confirmed Will miserably.

"Then we must find him fast, or you're as good as dead."

"You're…right," he gasped. The crew was beginning to give him strange looks. For goodness's sakes, he looked like he was in labor. Jack was going to pay dearly.

"You've got to get a better wife. Someone who won't let your heart out of her sight."

"Elizabeth is the best one out there. If the heart's with Jack, then Elizabeth must be with him."

Bill couldn't hide his skepticism. "I don't want to worry you, son, but he always looked mighty hungry whenever he was near Elizabeth…especially when she was clinging to him after you died."

Suddenly, the urge to find Jack Sparrow right then and there and give him a taste of his three-hour sword practice overwhelmed him. He'd show him just how difficult it was to defeat a soprano in a duel with swords. His heart jostled nervously, as if Jack could sense the invisible threat.

At last, he said, "Set sail. I have a sense of where my heart lies. Straight East. And hurry!"

As the crew rushed to follow his orders, Bill said softly, "Worried?"

If Jack laid one greasy hand on his beloved, he was going to cut Jack's heart out into tiny shreds and serve the rest of his body to the natives. Or maybe he'd let them eat him first and then pick his heart out from the gnawed bones.

"A little."

**Yes, it is a little different from how I usually write, but according to my sister, my fics are missing the 'zing.' DPSG1 has helped me bunches! Please tell me if this new style is better than my old one for fanfiction! Compare this one to my old chappies, definitely not the last chap. Anything I write compared to DPSG1 would be a step down. Thank you so much, for I must find the 'zing!'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Augh, the pressure! I'm so glad we have been able to amuse our readers so far, but that also means that if I fail…((gulp)) I shall be a failure. ((sad, droopy eyes)). Please review and let us know how this is. Even if you think it sucks. Reviews are good for our brains. :) **

Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa and Norrington all sat on a rock on the beach (well, Norrington was actually floating, not sitting…) in different moods as they watched Billy and Jack the Monkey toss the chest which held Will's heart back and forth like a volleyball.

Elizabeth was utterly concerned about her husband's heart…especially in the hands of her four-year-old. It wasn't that she didn't trust Billy; she loved him dearly, but giving him an object and telling him it was alright to toss it around carelessly was like giving a smashing license to Godzilla in the middle of Japan. It was bound not to go over well.

Jack was growing impatient of waiting. He would never admit that his idea may not actually work…after all, he was really no expert on the "living dead" captain of the _Flying Dutchman_…though he liked to pretend to be. However, he was amused by watching a child and a monkey toss around a chest with a beating heart in it. It was giving his arms a rest.

Barbossa was fuming…on the inside. This was all Jack's infernal idea. If it didn't work, he was planning all the wretched things he could do to the man before he left the island…with Jack remaining on the island with not even a pistol in his possession. He could starve. But then…Elizabeth and Billy had lived here for who knew how long. There was bound to be food here. Blast it. Perhaps he could always rip out his tongue and shoot it. Ever since Jack had given him the idea, he had been itching to try it. And what better man to try it on than the one who suggested it?

Norrington was agitated. No one would listen to the rest of his tale. Of the fact that Will knew how to merge No Man's Land and the Living World. Every time he had attempted to bring it up, someone brought up something else. He had decided, definitively, to give everyone the cold shoulder…only no one seemed to notice that he was doing so since they tended to ignore him all the time anyway. Why did no one ever appreciate anything he did?

"What's that?" Billy's voice broke all four of the adults' concentrations and they looked into the horizon in the direction he was pointing.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, seeing a tiny dot in the distance.

"Really?" Jack squinted. "I don't see him…that or he's lost an impossible amount of weight…" he said, waving his arm wildly in front of him.

"Aye, it be the _Dutchman_. We should be meetin' her in the water, as its captain can't make port for another 5 years," Barbossa clarified.

"YAY!" Billy exclaimed, climbing into the small boat. Jack got in first, riding at the "helm", Barbossa was next, with Jack the Monkey perched on his shoulder, and Elizabeth held Billy in her lap. Billy held Will's heart.

Jack looked up at Norrington. "You're lucky you're not fat…" he said, addressing the severe lack of room left in the small lifeboat.

Norrington rolled his eyes at the pirate's droll sense of humor and decided to follow the boat at a "safe" distance as they began to row out.

Will narrowed his eyes to better see into the distance. He was standing on the side of his boat, holding onto a line dangling from the mast. His heart had stopped causing him intense pain as soon as the island had come in sight. This must be where his heart was.

Then, he saw it. A small lifeboat heading toward his ship. He rushed to the front of his ship and pulled out a long spyglass to get a better look. He scowled.

Jack.

He pulled out his sword and cut loose one of the lifeboats from his ship. "Keep her steady!" he called his crew as his boat fell into the ocean.

He rowed quickly, greatly in need of revenge against the man who held his heart (boy, did that sound wrong…) and possibly, his wife. His sword sat readily in the boat as he closed the distance between his boat and the other.

Jack could see Will rowing rigorously in the boat, heading toward them. He decided that Will must have been thrilled to see all of his friends coming out to meet him. Why else would he be rowing so quickly?

As soon as he was close enough, Will turned rapidly with fury in his eyes and picked up his sword. He whipped it around and held it at Jack's throat.

"What have you done to Elizabeth?" he asked coldly, not lifting the pressure of the sword against Jack's neck. "And what have you done to my heart?"

Jack, needless to say, was a tad bit confused. This was not exactly the meeting he had envisioned. But, as always, this didn't faze him. "First of all, William, it would be much easier to answer your inquiries if there wasn't a sword inhibiting my ability to breathe."

Will merely held the sword taught, "And it would be much harder if you didn't answer the questions and the man holding the sword chose to chop your head off."

Jack merely raised his eyebrows in a sign that that was, in fact, a true statement. "Well, then, fear not. I've not laid a hand on said bonnie lass. I've only just arrived a few hours ago with my good friend Barbossa," Barbossa rolled his eyes, "and you could clear that story with your woman over there. And your heart is in good hands. We just sort of poked at it a bit to get your attention." He smiled.

Will loosened his grip on his sword and peered around to the back of the boat. There she was. She was facing the other direction in the boat, but even the slightest sight of her back made Will's heart melt. At least it would have if it had been inside of him when he had seen her.

He sat back down in his boat and rowed over so that he could talk to her, but when he got so that he could see her face, he got much more than he bargained for.

A small child, about 4 years of age, peered up at him and held his gaze. Will was still holding his sword and the child looked at it, then smiled. "You've got a sword. I got one, too! En garde!" Billy held up his own smaller sword.

Will just stared at the child, then looked up at Elizabeth, whose smile could have rivaled the ocean in wideness.

"Is…is he…?"

Elizabeth, with tears in her eyes, couldn't find the ability to speak and merely nodded her head.

"So…he's not…?" Will asked, nodding toward Jack.

"Just to clarify," Jack said, noticing Will's dilemma, "the father of that child was dead before he was conceived."

Will and Elizabeth both grimaced. They had never thought of it that way…and didn't fancy to, either.

Jack, however, just smiled, "Glad I could help."

Billy finally put all of these peculiar pieces together in his head and looked back at Will. "Are you my daddy?"

Will smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Yes. I'm your father."

Billy beamed up at him. "DADDY!"

He then jumped from his boat into Will's and threw his arms around his father. Will could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as well. Elizabeth now had tear stains running down her cheeks, and even Norrington, who was watching at a safe distance, couldn't help but feel moved at the display.

"Are we really going to have this little reunion in two godforsaken lifeboats?" Barbossa asked dryly.

Will looked up at him, noticing his presence for the first time. "I take it you didn't summon me just so I could meet my son," he said wearily.

"Not quite, mate. But you can pretend," Jack said, smiling mischievously.

"Right. Let's row back and we'll talk aboard the _Dutchman_," Will suggested.

And they did just that.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

As soon as they were all on the boat, they all gathered round to tell Will of their plan.

"So," Will said, trying to comprehend, "You think that the only way to save all of 'piratedom' is to find this man, whose name you don't even know, who once before saved the race of pirates from extinction in a similar way. But he's dead and in No Man's Land, which is why you need my help…even though you have no idea who this dead man is."

"Yeah…but we know he's got a tattoo of a map on his butt and that a scar is the sort of 'X-marks the spot' on it," Jack said bluntly.

"Right. Not to mention I've got a son and you two have both been abandoned by the _Black Pearl_," Will continued.

"That's nonsense! We've not been abandoned by the _Pearl_, she's right over—" Barbossa stopped short as he turned around to look upon his beloved ship.

"They've done it to me again," Jack said rather solemnly as they all stared into the empty space where the _Pearl_ had been left.

"Argh, they'll be back," Barbossa growled.

"Keep telling yourself that, mate. Maybe if you think it real hard, it'll magically happen," Jack told him.

Diverting attention away from the bickering captains, Will turned to Elizabeth and Norrington, who were the only two left listening. "I can help you talk to this dead pirate, but that would mean another journey to the Land of the Dead. The whole reason you're not with me all the time, Elizabeth, is that it is extraordinarily dangerous there and we often travel underwater. We can refrain from that for one day and one day only…but then you all have to go back. If I were to travel with you for any longer, I would most certainly be punished," he explained sadly, turning his gaze to his son, Billy, as he played the dice game with his grandfather.

"I win!" Billy yelled.

"Oh, drat!" Bootstrap laughed heartily. "You beat me again!"

Will smiled a bit before turning to Norrington. "Except for you. You have a place at the Land of the Dead. You're supposed to have moved on."

"That's the thing," Norrington explained. "I was to 'move on' to wherever all the others who die at sea are to 'move on'. However, because I chose the side of the pirates at the last minute of my life, I was sent to No Man's Land. I suppose my life was so confusing, the spirit world didn't really know where to send me, so I got spit out of there as well. So I was left to float around the Land of the Dead until you, Mister—excuse me—Captain Turner decided where I was to end up indefinitely."

Will nodded, confused. "Alright. I'll think about it. But for now, we have a journey to make. Taking even this one day off of my duties could potentially result in disaster," he said, thinking of what his face would look like if it got attacked by calamari, "so we'll have to do this quickly. Are you all ready to set sail?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Yes," said Norrington.

"Aye," said Barbossa.

"Sure," said Jack.

"Of course," said Elizabeth.

"YIPPEE!" yelled Billy as he rushed to the wheel of the ship and tried to turn it in vain.

Will laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes', as well. Crew, to your positions!"

As soon as he had given the order, his crew got to work readying to ship to return to her home turf.

Will walked over to where the chest that held his heart lay on the ship. He grabbed it and took it to Elizabeth.

"Keep it far away from Jack," he said intensely, then claimed his place beside his son and father at the wheel.

**Not sure if I accomplished everything we were supposed to accomplish in this chapter or not…Lady Charity will let me know. Sorry it took so long. Been busy. Hope you like it though! Let me know if you were pleasantly or unpleasantly surprised…or if you weren't surprised at all. Whatever you think, let us know, PLEASE! Review!!**


End file.
